


Drabbles (2006)

by kronette



Category: Brimstone, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The A-Team (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For zinelady, who wanted a Giles story, preferably with Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buffy: Ethan/Giles

**Author's Note:**

> Assortment of drabbles from 2006. I thought I had all my stories online, but I just found these while cleaning off the hard drive.

The two men stared at each other warily. "Ethan."

The smirk deepened and the lilted voice drawled, "Ripper."

Giles narrowed his eyes, a frission of electricity going through him at Ethan’s nearness. The old bond was still there, lurking. "It's Giles, if you don't mind." 

Ethan stepped closer, though Giles held his ground. "What if I do?" 

He was acutely aware of Buffy and the others staring at him. "What do you want?" he demanded, voice utterly calm. He knew Ethan could read him well enough that raising his voice would be meaningless. 

"You mean why am I back in town _again_? Interesting story, that." Ethan glanced over Giles' shoulder. "But not that interesting." 

"If it's something that Buffy will have to face, then she has a right to hear it straight out." 

“This isn’t Slayer business.” Ethan’s eyes raked over him boldly, and Giles growled low in his throat; a warning. It lit Ethan’s eyes and sent another jolt of energy through him. “This is old business between _u_ s.” 

Giles didn’t turn around, but addressed the children behind him. “Ethan and I are going to…chat.” He let his gaze rove over Ethan’s body, settling on the not-quite-smooth slacks front. “Don’t worry, I can handle him.”


	2. Stargate Atlantis: Sheppard/Ronan/McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ann_tara asked for “John and Ronon in a sexual clinch, with Rodney overlooking (and thinking it's HSWT!)”

John grunted and forced himself to stay upright as Ronon dug his fingers deeper into his hips. Ronon’s bigger size – in more ways than one – was the cause of odd scrapes and bruises, and the occasional locked knee. But it was so damn _good_. 

“You move too much,” Ronon growled in his ear, just as another forceful thrust pushed John up on his toes. 

“And you,” John panted, slick hands shoving against the wall, pushing him back against Ronon, “Don’t move _enough_.” 

A deep growl was his only warning before Ronon practically lifted him by his hips, tilted him in position, and slammed home. A high keen lodged itself in John’s throat as Ronon used him, thrusting erratically toward his climax. He held onto the wall by his fingernails, forcing Ronon deeper, _needing_ to get off _now_. 

He was fucking _vibrating_ with the need to come, but Ronon’s hands covered his on the wall, preventing him from touching himself. “Let me _go_ ,” he demanded harshly, sweat stinging his eyes as he tried to twist around. “Fucking _do_ something!” 

“I think our teammate wants a go at you,” Ronon declared softly, drawing John’s attention from his painful erection. His eyes swept the immediate area, spotting Rodney slumped against the far wall, eyes wide, mouth open, hand inside his pants. 

He didn’t care if the entire Atlantis expedition was watching them; he wanted to come _now_. “Get your ass over here,” John ordered, his voice cracking. He didn’t know if Rodney heard him; the hand in Rodney’s pants kept its rhythmic stroking. “Rodney, _please_.” 

The ‘please’ snapped Rodney out of his daze, and he was on his knees, sucking John deep, before John could prepare for it. “Ohgod,” he spluttered as he came, hips jerking wildly. 

Ronon supported him through his shattering climax, then helped him down to the floor. Through sleepy eyes, he saw Ronon lean forward and devour Rodney’s mouth in an obscene kiss. 

He lifted a half-dead arm and slapped at Rodney’s shoulder. “Mine,” he said gruffly.


	3. Stargate Atlantis/Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yavannauk asked for an Atlantis/Brimstone crossover fic involving Rodney and our favourite Devil.

The devil tsked as he stepped off the _Daedlus_ onto Atlantis. He thought a change of scenery would do him some good, but maybe he was putting too much faith in the masses. Faith – how quaint. 

His eyes quickly took in the disembarking crew, the gathering huddles as personnel sorted themselves out, and wondered what credentials he should afford himself. Being a grunt held no appeal, and why would he want to _heal_ these pitiful creatures, so medical was out. That left the sciences. Hard or soft; plants or physics. Which would pose a greater challenge? 

A loud, annoyed voice carried over the murmur of everyone else. “People, listen up. I’m Doctor Rodney McKay, head of the Science Department and your god from now on.” 

The devil perked right up. _Here_ was an interesting creature. All blithe and blunder, arrogance and attitude. He could _work_ with this. He smugly grinned as this Rodney blathered on, directing the scientists to the labs. The devil joined those following Rodney, wondering just how far he could push that arrogance. After the failure of Ezekiel Stone, he’d been looking for a worthy companion. Rodney McKay just might do.


	4. Stargate Atlantis: Sheppard/McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix Sinclair asked for Atlantis: John/Rodney

John closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on the pillow next to Rodney. 

“Rodney, promise me something.” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Promise me you’ll never go on another off-world mission. Promise me you won’t raise hell when I take you off the team. Promise me…promise you won’t ever leave again.” 

The bruised eyes don’t flicker. The ventilator tube twists the slightly crooked mouth into something grotesque. The over-loud hiss of the air being forced into Rodney’s weakened body pains John’s ears. One of his hands rests on top of Rodney’s, so lax where it should be fluttering and pointing and demanding. 

John doesn’t look up at the shuffle of feet. 

“Colonel, you need to rest.” 

He doesn’t look up from Rodney’s face. “I’ll rest when he’s awake.”


	5. Stargate Atlantis: McKay/Zelenka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix Sinclair asked for Atlantis: Zelenka/Rodney

“Arrogant, insufferable, _egotistical_ little man!” Radek shouts, hair and eyes wild. 

Rodney chuckles, sending shockwaves of pleasure along Radek’s spine. “You love me.” 

“ _Asshole_ ,” Radek hisses, then gasps as Rodney slides in deeper. 

“Your wish is my command,” is murmured into his skin, and Radek shudders, arching back onto Rodney’s bruising grip. 

The sheets are twisted in his fists, giving him some leverage against the larger man, but not enough. His body is aching with the need to finish this; to end the torment and reach release. But Rodney is stubborn and greedy, and Radek wouldn’t have him any other way.


	6. Stargate Atlantis: McKay/Beckett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix Sinclair asked for Atlantis: Rodney/Beckett

Rodney hummed low in his chest and tucked himself deeper under the covers. It was nice and warm for a change, no cool ocean air blowing through the open doors, no screwed up environmental controls, just…warmth. 

The warmth over his stomach shifted, fingers no longer relaxed but questing, trailing along his skin, causing it to ripple. 

He hummed again, a pleased sound, and shifted back onto the warmth plastered against his back. His free arm reached back and stroked along a thigh, fingers grazing the curve of Carson’s ass. 

A low rumble tickled his shoulderblades and he chuckled, finally turning in Carson’s arms and greeting him with a kiss. “Morning.” 

He slid his leg over Carson’s, pulling him closer, rocking their hips and morning erections together. It was a lazy morning, so they were in no hurry—languid kisses and soft caresses, slow undulations of their hips, first Rodney, then Carson’s orgasms overtaking them suddenly, leaving them gasping. 

Rodney lay panting quietly, eyes half-lidded, watching the flush fade from Carson’s cheeks and neck. He met his lover’s mouth for another kiss. 

“Morning, love.”


	7. A-Team: Face/Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix Sinclair asked for A-Team: Face/Murdock

“Facey?” 

Templeton sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the nickname, honestly, but…he was going on fifty years old. At some point, he had to break Murdock’s habit of calling him that old name. He turned and opened his mouth, intending to correct the other man…

And just about melted. 

Murdock was stretched out on their bed, ballcap firmly in place, clothing _not_ , with an intent expression on his face. “Come to bed, Facey.” 

Without a word, Face stripped off his clothes and joined Murdock in bed, slipping between the sheets and between Murdock’s open arms. He settled into his customary place with a satisfied sigh, resting his head on Murdock’s shoulder. “Why do you still call me that?” he asked quietly, not wanting to ruin whatever mood Murdock was in. 

A hand rubbed down his back and he arched into the touch. Murdock’s voice rumbled above his head, “’Face’ is all I’ve ever known. I don’t know Templeton. I didn’t fall in love with him.”

He tilted his head up, seeing Murdock was serious. He quickly covered his lover’s mouth with his own, showing Murdock with his actions what he’d never been able to verbalize. They were much too tired to do more than kiss, but Face made sure that Murdock got the message. 

As they snuggled and drifted to sleep, Face smiled when Murdock whispered, “I love you too, Face.”


	8. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is for deannie, and our shared love of hockey.

“Aw, come on!” Dean shouted, banging on the side of the hotel television. 

Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at his brother’s actions. “Problem?” 

Dean sneered at the TV and thumped it again. “Stupidstormstupidcable.” 

Sam pursed his lips as his eyebrows raised. “Ooookay.” His brother was _seriously_ getting weird on him. 

Dean spun to point the glare at _him_. “Cable. The Stanley Cup. The playoffs. Hockey?” he tried, voice growing more faint with each statement. "Tell me you watched sports at Stanford,” Dean begged, his expression clearly stating that if Sam _hadn’t_ , then he would be disowned. Or disembowled. Sam really didn’t to try for either. 

He shot Dean a withering stare. “Basketball. Occasionally a ball game. But not hockey.” 

The sheer horror on Dean’s face was comical, though Sam hid his glee. 

“You are not my brother,” Dean stated with an accusing finger, turning and flopping onto the bed. 

With a glance heavenward, Sam finished shaving and returned to the main area, dropping onto his own bed. “Dean, when did you have time to watch sports? Weren’t you always hunting with Dad?” He suddenly grew suspicious. “ _I_ don’t remember watching sports.” 

The smirk was full-blown and irritating. “Dad’s favorite,” his brother preened as he folded his hands behind his head. “Scored third row seats to an Anaheim game. Still don’t know how he did it.” 

A memory, reading a paper somewhere, possibly the sports section, Sam recalled something and grinned. “Wait, Anaheim? As in the _Mighty Ducks_ of Anaheim?”

Dean stiffened and sniffed defensively. “They were named after the movie.” 

Sam couldn’t help it; he snorted and laughed. “There was a _movie_?” He rolled across the bed to avoid the tossed pillow, still laughing. “How old were you?” 

Mumbling. 

Sam sat up, eyeing his brother with anticipation. “Care to repeat that?” he asked, knowing it had to be in the last few years. 

Dean met his gaze, and Sam was taken back by the smug grin. “Thirteen. You didn’t want to leave Pastor Jim’s, and Dad didn’t want to take you along on the poltergeist hunt down in Orange County. So, Dad and I headed out to California. Maybe the owner of the shop was grateful,” Dean guessed with a shrug. “It was still a good game. Three fights and OT.” 

Sam was agape. “Dad took you to a hockey game?” 

Dean slouched down on the bed, smug grin widening. “Dad’s. Favorite.” 

Anger started to seep under Sam’s skin. He was trying to come up with a scathing remark when the TV suddenly went staticy, then the picture rolled a few times, then settled. 

Dean was immediately up and flipping channels. “YES!” he cried, sitting cross-legged on the floor directly in front of the 19”, like a little boy watching a magician. 

He sighed. Knowing how focused Dean got, he would forget about dinner, and Sam was already hungry. “I’m going to get food,” he stated, standing abruptly and brushing Dean as he passed. 

“Dude,” Dean remarked casually, “Bring me some wings and beer.” 

Sam’s eyes went skyward again, and he plotted how to get the waitress to pour sugar over the wings along with the sauce.


	9. Stargate Atlantis: McKay/Zelenka/Sheppard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yavannauk gave me this idea: John/Rodney/Radek - trapped in a puddlejumper. This was a timed writing exercise: 10 minutes from idea to posted story.

You know, it really shouldn’t be too much to ask that a mission go well. It shouldn’t, but Radek didn’t have that much experience off-world, and being stuck in a powered-down puddlejumper wasn’t his idea of fun. Being trapped inside a powered-down puddlejumper by itself wouldn’t have been too horrible, if McKay hadn’t also been inside the puddlejumper.

Neither scientist could figure out why the puddlejumper lost power. Their laptops were the only glow as John concentrated on getting the panels to operate by his mind command. Too bad he wasn’t really telepathic, because that would have been very helpful at hour two. 

At hour five, the cramped space was beginning to get to Rodney, which meant it was getting to Radek and John. Rodney never stopped complaining, and Radek had had enough. Shoving a squawking McKay onto the bench, Radek loomed like a vengeful angel for all of two seconds, then his mouth descended onto McKay's. 

Ignoring the squawk from John, Radek applied his non-verbal skills into shutting McKay up once and for all. Little moans suited him just fine. Too deep into his exploration of the now-quiet Rodney, Radek didn’t notice John move until hands touched his waist. The Radek-sandwich began as John stroked him from behind, and Rodney puddled into a soppy goo of coital bliss in his arms. 

Thoroughly spent, the three tangled together onto the floor of the jumper, forgetting that those in Atlantis were also working on fixing the puddlejumper. Next time this happened, they would have to make sure the jumper lost power when it _wasn’t_ in the jumper bay. 

The stunned silence lasted for a moment when the back hatch opened, then the scientists either scrubbed at their eyes, wailed, chuckled, or became extremely nauseated.


	10. Stargate: Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noelql gave me this idea: Carson and Rodney trapped on an alien planet with Wraith lurking nearby. Another 10 minute writing exercise, from idea to posting.

It definitely wasn’t a routine visit to a planet – they’d found plants that the botanists deemed medicinal, so Carson was added to Sheppard’s team to investigate further. It was a peaceful, non-inhabited planet, so John left Carson and Rodney alone to snark at one another. John should have known better than to leave McKay to his own devices, especially with Carson. 

The horrible sound of a Wraith dart had the off-world team scrambling to get back to the Stargate. Unfortunately, Rodney and Carson were too far away from the gate to make it back before the dart landed, blocking their escape. 

Rodney and Carson snarked at each other, placing blame on the other for their tardiness in getting back to the gate. The snark-fest ended when the Wraith exited the dart and started after them. 

Hoping to find some sort of defensive position, Rodney led them down to some caves that were near the plants Carson had been investigating. It was dark, damp, yet secluded enough that the Wraith stalked around without finding the entrance. 

Four miserable hours later, cramped, damp and hungry, Carson and Rodney emerged into the dwindling sunlight. Night was approaching fast, and they didn’t want to trek all the way back to the gate only to find it guarded. Carson gathered some wood while Rodney sniffed at some fruit and other odd vegetation, hoping to find something to go with the last of the MREs. 

Once the fire was going, the blame game started again, taking on a dangerous edge. Frustrated to the point of no return, Rodney grabbed Carson and kissed him. Bad timing all around, as not only did Carson pull away in stunned silence, but the Wraith they thought they had avoided stood in the cave entrance, blocking their only means of escape. 

Rodney and Carson both drew their sidearms and fired everything they had at the Wraith, thankfully wounding him enough that the two were able to get past and head towards the gate.


	11. Supernatural: In Bright Sunlight Will They Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2006. How prophetic was I?

People all over the world stopped and stared the day it happened. 

The day the angels returned to heaven. 

When they'd fallen, all those years ago, the sky had been streaked with fire and brimstone, decrying the desecration of the last of God's refuges. 

Now the sky was filled with light, the song of a thousand thousand angelic creatures bringing ecstasy to all those who witnessed their return home. 

Castiel stood by Dean Winchester's side, his face tilted to the heavens, tears of joy sliding unashamed from his eyes.


	12. Torchwood: The Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones didn't miss a beat as his eyes followed Jack's hasty exit from the Hub.

Ianto Jones didn't miss a beat as his eyes followed Jack's hasty exit from the Hub, calmly continuing to write up his report on the latest Weevil attack. Only when he was sure Jack was gone did he close his eyes and sigh. How could he compete with a 900-year-old alien who could travel through time and space? He was only a mortal man, while Jack would live forever. Jack deserved someone who could be there for him for longer than 40 years; 100 years; 500 years. 

He looked up at the sound of the door rolling open, surprised to see the Doctor revealed in the entrance. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked, grateful his voice was steady. 

That ancient stare, not quite as chilling as Jack's, bore into him. "When Jack is with me, he's mine. When he's with you, he's yours." 

Ianto thrilled at the irony as he asked, quite snarkily, "Who does he belong to when he's not with either of us?" 

The Doctor smiled.


	13. Stargate Atlantis: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my head this morning, so I decided to post. Exactly 100 words, rated G

“Have you been trained in firearms?” Sheppard asked apprehensively. 

Rodney stared down at his sidearm and flexed his fingers around the grip. He understood the mechanics of propulsion, but until he’d fired a weapon, he hadn’t understood _power_. He held absolute power in his hands. 

It was too much fucking responsibility.

“Of course,” he answered, voice rich with disdain and annoyance, masking his fear. He would not cow to weakness; not now. 

He stood beside John, tuning out the sounds of fighting around them. Raising his weapon, he took careful aim. He and John fired simultaneously into the oncoming Wraith.


	14. Brimstone: The Final Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yavannauk, Devil/Stone

One hundred damned souls returned to Hell. 

Zeke kept an arm over his eyes as he lay in bed, recovering from his latest fight. Though the devil kept telling him this body wasn’t “real”, it felt achingly real to Zeke. 

“My, my, Mr. Stone.” The familiar droll tone raked his nerves. “Resting, are we?” 

“G’way,” Zeke muttered, knowing it was futile. 

The bed dipped and hot breath ghosted over his ear. “A dozen remain.” 

“Thirteen,” Zeke replied. He’d counted the tattoos.

“You forgot yourself,” the devil murmured. 

Zeke’s lips burned from the devil’s kiss. His soul burned from Lucifer’s touch.


	15. Supernatural: Five times memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two "five times..." memes.

_Five times one of the Winchesters was the last one left alive._  
1\. John bends his head at his son’s graves, still not sure how he expelled the Demon, only knowing it wasn’t in time.  
2\. Sam lifts his head, the silent aftermath pounding through his skull, gasping at Dean’s twisted and broken body in his line of sight.  
3\. Dean wipes angrily at his tears, then spits onto the two graves: one fresh, one a decade old; he always knew he’d bury them both.  
4\. Sam cradles his newborn to his chest, the next generation of Winchester men, and christens him Jonathan Dean.  
5\. Dean smirked at his nephew as the gangly boy held his firstborn awkwardly; Sam had been the same way with his son. Dean wondered if he was destined to be the only Winchester male able to take care of a baby, as he bounced his own little girl on his knee.

_Five times a Winchester died while Sam was still at Stanford (Sam could also be the one that died)._  
1\. John zagged when he should have twisted, and the talon sliced across his neck, severing the jugular.  
2\. Sam’s dreams melded with his reality as Jessica burst into flames above him, the heat of the fire unnoticed until his lungs burned. (yeah, kind of a ‘gimme’)  
3\. Only a few months since Sammy left for college, and John’s drunk deep into a bottle of JD. Instinct had his gun up and firing sloppily at the noise from the bathroom door. The coroner said Dean’s death was instantaneous.  
4\. Dean spun around, machete aimed high, and watched in horror as his father’s head was severed from its body.  
5\. Driving for close to thirty hours to get to Decatur, neither Dean nor John are awake when the Impala drifts into the oncoming traffic.


	16. Dark Angel Five times meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Alec was the good guy, as opposed to being the anti-hero he usually is against Max and Logan.

_Five times Alec was the good guy, as opposed to being the anti-hero he usually is against Max and Logan._  
1\. Alec stumbles across a young mother and her child sleeping on the street, and offers up his place as semi-permanent residence.  
2\. Money that Logan needs for an Eyes Only slavery ring bust-up appears in Max’s locker at Jam Pony, the day after Alec has an unbeatable night of pool at Crash.  
3\. Alec and Mole save a truckload of X2s from White with minimal bloodshed before backup in the form of Max can arrive.  
4\. Alec teaches cards and pool to Joshua, just for fun.  
5\. Sketch and OC remark on the extra shifts Alec’s been taking, and when Max follows him, she’s surprised at Alec passing out food to the homeless along the back streets of Seattle.  
5a. (one already happened on the show – Alec puts the blanket over Asha instead of sleeping with her. That killed me dead.)


	17. Doctor Who: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's thoughts after the last three episodes of DW series 3: Utopia, The Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords.

Finding one of your kind after believing for so long that you were the last; that incredible rush of _notalone_ drowning out everything else; every _one_ else. Dismissing the atrocities dealt by his hand, abandoning hatred and judgment and even forgiveness – most of all, _above all else_ , forgiveness – giving just an astonished, welcoming smile and open arms. Holding a once-friend in your arms, feeling the realness, the solidness, the _notdeadness_ causing your hearts to ache in a way nothing has in nine hundred years. Never mind the ending of Earth, Humans and the entire universe.

Jack could almost, _almost_ understand it.


End file.
